1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a touch sensor and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various recognition methods including an optical method, a thermal sensing method, a capacitive method, and the like are known as methods for implementing a touch sensor. Among these methods, a capacitive touch sensor senses a point at which capacitance is changed as a hand of a user or an object is in contact therewith, thereby detecting a touch position. Since the capacitive touch sensor easily senses a multi-touch and has excellent accuracy, the capacitive touch sensor has recently been widely used.
Recently, various functions have been provided to users by detecting not only touch positions but also fingerprints and touch pressures, using touch sensors.
A capacitive fingerprint sensor acquires a shape of a fingerprint (a fingerprint pattern) by detecting changes in capacitance depending on shapes of the ridges and valleys in a fingerprint when a surface of a human finger comes into contact with a conductive sensing electrode.